What A Day?
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Hari yang tenang berujung aneh bagi Hibari Kyouya. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Rokudou Mukuro? One-shot with omake.
1. Chapter 1

**What A Day**

**A/N: Moshi-moshi, minna-tama! Watashi wa Tetsu desu~ ini kali pertama saya nulis di fandom KHR (setelah bertahun2 *ga bertahun juga sih = ="* hanya jadi reviewer… nyahahaha xD nah, saya akan mulai nulis di fandom favorit saya, 6918. Saa, enjoy this! *lari ngumpet di belakang tembok***

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira. Kalo punya saya, genre-nya udah berubah dari action jadi BL… *shot***

**Pairing: All Hail 6918. (Mukuro – Hibari)**

**Summary: Hari yang damai berujung aneh bagi Hibari Kyouya. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Rokudou Mukuro! **

**Warning: BL (of course). Berdoalah semoga tidak OOC. Kalau iya, mohon dimaafkan.**

Hari yang tenang.

Seorang lelaki menatap lurus ke langit biru yang penuh dengan awan. Seperti biasa, ia merebahkan dirinya di atap Nami-chuu. Tiba tiba, terdengar suara kicauan anak ayam—tepatnya, anak burung. Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut sedikit mendongak, dan menemukan burung kecil berwarna kuning terbang berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari!" kicau burung itu, memanggil namanya. Yang dipanggil namanya pun langsung mengangkat tangannya ke atas, setengah mengepalkan jari-jarinya, membuat tempat mendarat bagi burung kecil itu.

"Midori tanabiku… Namimori no…" burung kecil itu mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "Dai naku shou naku, nami ga—"

Burung kecil itu tiba tiba berhenti bernyanyi dan kembali terbang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hibari heran. Sedetik setelahnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki disertai dengan kabut dengannya. Hibari bangun dan merenggutkan alisnya ke gumpalan kabut tersebut. Saat kabut itu mulai menghilang, terdengar suara kekehan seseorang.

"Kufufu…" kekeh orang itu. _Cih_, pikir Hibari. Ia langsung mengangkat tonfa-nya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. Kabut itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Dengan jelas terlihat sesosok pria memakai seragam berwarna hijau olive. Pria itu memegang sebuah trisula di tangan kanannya. Dan jika kita melihat ke rambutnya, kita akan melihat sebuah 'nanas' menyembul dari kepalanya. Dia juga punya warna mata yang berbeda, namun kontras.

"Oya, oya… lama tak berjumpa, Kyouya," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"… Rokudo Mukuro," balas Hibari. Kedua alisnya mengkerut sehingga nyaris terlihat menyatu.

"Kufufu…" Mukuro berjalan 2 langkah ke depan. "Apa kau merindukanku, Kyouya?"

Hibari menyeringai. "Ya," ujarnya, membuat Mukuro mengangkat alisnya. "Aku sangat menanti-nantikan saat kita bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan menggigitmu sampai mati, Mukuro,"

Mukuro tertawa kecil dan mengangkat trisula-nya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

Hibari mendengus ria. "Bersiaplah mati, Herbivore!". Ia pun berlari menerjang Mukuro dengan kedua tonfanya di udara, begitu pula Mukuro. Ia bersiap menyerang Hibari.

CLANG. Suara dua baja yang bertabrakan. Hibari ber'tsk', sedangkan Mukuro tetap menyeringai. "Ayo, Kyouya. Apakah kemampuanmu tidak pernah bertambah semenjak terakhir kita bertarung?"

Hal itu _sangatlah _membuat Hibari marah dan merasa terlecehkan. Hibari melompat ke belakang, dan kembali menyerang. Namun saat ia hendak mengayunkan tonfa-nya ke wajah Mukuro, Mukuro menarik kerah baju Hibari.

… dan _mencium bibirnya_.

Hibari membelakak pada awalnya. Dia bengong. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari _apa _yang Mukuro lakukan kepadanya. Ia mengayunkan tonfanya dan menghantam dada bidang Mukuro dengan tonfa tersebut.

Mukuro terlempar jauh ke belakang, dan menghantam pagar besi pembatas. Dia mendongak ke Hibari, dan mendapatinya sedang mengirim aura _death glare _kepadanya.

"… Kau pikir APA yang kau lakukan, NANAS?"

"Menciummu," jawab Mukuro polos, dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Hibari melepas tonfa dari tangannya, dan melemparnya ke arah Mukuro. Dan tepat mengenai dagunya.

"Ini bukan bahan bercandaan, Herbivore pemakan nanas… BERANINYA KAU _MENCIUMKU_?" Jika bisa diilustrasikan, dalam radius 5 meter di sekeliling Hibari, terdapat flame berwarna hitam kelam. Mukuro _sweatdropped_.

"Tapi Kyouya—memang itu tujuanku kesini," jawab Mukuro sambil tertawa garing. Mata Hibari melebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, Kyouya. Aku ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu," ucap Mukuro dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Hening.

"MAKSUDMU APA?" seru Hibari, dan itu sangat Out Of Character. Mukanya memerah.

"Ka-kau tidak dengar, Kyouya. Aku—mencintaimu, Kyouya. Kau menarik,"

Hibari melepas tonfa yang masih tersisa di lengannya, dan kembali melemparnya ke Mukuro. Namun sepertinya kali ini Mukuro lebih reflek, jadi dia bisa menangkap tonfa itu.

"Ini bukan jawabannya, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat tonfa yang ia pegang itu. Hibari mendengus dan berjalan kea rah Mukuro. Lalu ia pun merebut tonfa miliknya dari tangan Mukuro.

"Cukup Rokudou Mukuro. Kau membuatku benar-benar marah kali ini," ucap Hibari lurus. Tapi, dilihat dari auranya, dia tidak marah—sama sekali, lebih terlihat seperti berbunga-bunga. Di pipinya tersirat garis garis pink. Hal ini membuat Mukuro kaget, dan ikut-ikutan tersipu.

Hening lagi selama beberapa menit.

"Jadi, Kyouya. Jawabanmu?"

"Hah? Jawaban apa?"

Mukuro tertawa kecil. "Kyouya, jangan bilang kau lupa. Aku baru menyatakannya 5 menit yang lalu, lho,"

"Oh, itu." Hibari tetap tidak menjawab.

"Apa Kyouya?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Hibari kembali pura-pura tidak tahu. Kali ini Mukuro benar benar sudah tidak sabar.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya. JAWABANNYA!"

"Oh," lagi-lagi Hibari hanya ber'oh' ria dan tidak menjawab. Mukuro menghela nafas.

"Hibari Kyouya, tolong jawab dengan be—"

Belum selesai Mukuro mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia terpotong oleh Hibari yang tiba-tiba menarik kerah kaus dalam Mukuro dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mukuro. Mukuro kaget. Namun sebelum Mukuro bisa menciumnya balik, ia sudah menarik dirinya lagi. Ia membetulkan posisi jasnya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar atap. Saat sudah di depan pintu, ia menoleh ke Mukuro.

"Aku benci kau," ujarnya datar, namun terlihat malu-malu.

Mukuro tertawa pelan, dan berseru, "Aku juga cinta kau, Kyouya!"

Hibari ber-'hmph' dan berjalan keluar atap. Meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih tersenyum.

Di balik pintu, Hibari pun ikut tersenyum.

***ngintip dari balik tembok* a-ano… gimana? Apakah bagus? Biasa aja? Atau malah ancur? Atau ancur bgt? ;w; Gomenasaaai! DX seperti apa yang saya bilang, saya baru pertama kali disini…**

**Ah, saya menerima kritik dan saran. Tapi mohon jangan flame ya~ :3 tapi kalo emang menurut kalian ini bener2 ancur, boleh kok di flame~**

**Review, onegaishimasu~**


	2. Omake

**Ciaossu! Tiba2 dpt inspirasi bikin omake. 'kay, here we go! Sekali lagi, maaf kalo ancur xD**

**Disclaimer: sayang sekali saudara, KHR itu punya Amano Akira-san. Kalo punya saya, pasti genre-nya udah nambah Shounen-ai.**

**Pairing: All Hail 6918.**

**Warning: BL, berdoalah semoga tidak OOC. Kalo iya, maafkan saya. Oh iya, satu lagi warning yang lupa saya taro kemaren. Ini fic AU.

* * *

**

Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di Kokuyu High School. Ken, Chikusa, dan Chrome sedang pergi untuk membeli camilan. Hanya ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut nanas disana—Rokudou Mukuro.

"Kufufu," ia tertawa sendiri. Jika ada yang melihatnya sekarang, pasti langsung mengira bahwa ia adalah orang gila. Dan sesungguhnya perkiraan mereka itu benar. Karena Mukuro sedang tergila-gila dengan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyouya.

Mukuro sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sudah dekil dan lapuk. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba.

"Aku kangen Kyouya," rengeknya tiba-tiba. "Apa sebaiknya aku ke Namimori saja?" tanyanya pada angin. Setelah berpikir selama 10 detik, ia berdiri, dan menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Hibari Kyouya sedang duduk di sofa kesayangannya di Ruang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namichuu. Ia sedang berusaha memejamkan matanya, sampai ada suara pintu yang diketuk. Hibari ber'tsk' dan berseru kepada seseorang dibalik pintu. "Masuk,"

Kenop pintu berputar, dan seorang berjambul muncul di belakangnya, membawa tumpukan kertas. Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Iinchou, ini laporan mingguan Namichuu. Tolong semuanya di tandatangani," ujarnya. Hibari menghela nafas, dan beranjak dari sofanya dan duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke Kusakabe. Kusakabe memberi tumpukan kertas tersebut—kira kira ada 500 lembar.

"Ah, iya, ini harus selesai sebelum jam pulang," tambah Kusakabe. Tapi saat melihat Hibari mengirimnya death glare, Kusakabe menelan ludahnya. "Le-Lebih sedikit juga tidak apa apa.."

"Hmph. Sekarang, keluar." Perintah Hibari tanpa melihat. Kusakabe menunduk sedikit, lalu menghambur keluar pintu.

"Cih," gerutu Hibari seraya mengambil lembar paling atas dari tumpukan tersebut. Saat ia akan mencoretkan tanda tangannya, seseorang muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Yo, Kyouya-chan~" sapanya dengan nada genit. Hibari terlonjak dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa kali ini, Rokudou Mukuro?" tanyanya dingin. Namun terlihat beberapa sirat pink di wajah tampannya. Mukuro terkekeh.

"Kufufu, Kyouya-chan, jangan sedingin itu dengan kekasihmu~" rayu Mukuro sambil mengelus pipi Kyouya. Wajah Kyouya memerah, dan ia pun menepis tangan itu.

"Cukup main-mainnya, Herbivore. Jangan mengganggu, aku mau kerja," ucapnya sambil kembali duduk di bangkunya. Namun, saat bokongnya hendak menyentuh jok kursinya, Mukuro menjentikkan jarinya, dan kursi tersebut malah bergeser jauh ke belakang, menyebabkan Hibari jatuh di pantat dengan indahnya. Mukuro tertawa kencang.

"Hahahaha! Kyouya, kau sangat lucu~!" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. Wajah Hibari makin memerah karena malu, marah, dan kehilangan kesabaran akan lelaki berdarah Italia itu. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan tonfa dari lengan kemejanya.

"Jangan main-main denganku, nanas… _Kamikorosu,_" ancamnya disertai death glare. Mukuro mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan tertawa kecil.

"Kufufu~ sabar, Kyouya. Aku kesini bukan untuk menjahilimu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, itu saja," Mukuro tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hibari, membuat jantungnya berdegup.

Lalu hening.

Dan keheningan tersebut pun berhasil dipecahkan oleh Hibari yang memajukan kursinya dan duduk kembali. Tangannya mengambil pulpennya, dan ia pun kembali bekerja.

"Hee, contoh ketua kedisiplinan yang baik, ya," gurau Mukuro, dan diabaikan oleh Hibari. Mukuro pun berjalan ke samping Hibari dan menunduk untuk menyamakan kedudukan kepalanya dengan Hibari. Mukuro mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Hibari.

"Hn? Apa maksud lembar ini, Kyouya?" Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hibari mengambil nafas dalam.

"Nanas bodoh. Itu namanya laporan mingguan sekolah," katanya tanpa menoleh ke Mukuro. Mukuro mengangguk kecil, dan menunjuk ke tabel berisi laporan keuangan.

"Bagaimana kau menghitung ini, Kyouya?" tanyanya lagi. Hibari menoleh ke Mukuro.

"Bodoh, masa kau tidak—" Hibari berhenti bicara setelah ia menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Menyadari Hibari yang berhenti bicara, Mukuro pun menoleh kearah Hibari.

"Kenapa, Kyouya?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Wajahnya seperti udang rebus—merah merona. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak.

Lalu, entah setan apa yang merasuki Hibari, ia membuat pergerakan yang aneh. Ia memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat, dan menempelkan bibir lembutnya di pipi Mukuro dengan malu-malu.

Mukuro yang nge-_blank_, lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus apa selama beberapa detik. Namun, detik-detik berikutnya, dia malah menyeringai.

"Aduh~ Kyouya-ku ini sangat pemalu~" ucapnya sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Hibari. Hibari mematung dan tersipu. "Aku makin cinta~"

Hibari tidak menjawab apa-apa selain "Minggir kau nanas, _kamikorosu_," dan ini membuat Mukuro menyeringai makin lebar. Ia pun menarik wajah Hibari dan mencium bibirnya. Di sela-sela ciumannya, Mukuro berbisik, "_Ti amo, amore mio,_"

Setelah menarik diri masing-masing, Hibari berbisik, namun cukup untuk didengar Mukuro. "_Ore, mo,_"

Mukuro tersenyum kemenangan dan mendorong Hibari ke lantai.

* * *

**STOP~~~ kalau lanjut, ntar jadi ganti rating xD *plak* dan selain itu saya ngga handal nulis lemon =w= *shot* yosh, omake selesai! Saya dapet inspirasi waktu lagi nonton film Spaceball. Padahal ga ada romance-nya kan? (ada sih, Cuma dikit, banyakan lawak) dan gimana? Gaje? Ancur? Silahkan kritik ataupun kasih saran~ :3**

**Lalu, entah kenapa, saya menghancurkan image Mukuro-sama disini. Entah kenapa. Padahal saya 'lumayan' yakin kalo itu emang sifatnya… oke. Dan Hibari? Mudah-mudahan ngga OOC disini OwO**

**Dan beberapa ungkapan dalam bahasa asing disini, mungkin beberapa udah tau, malah lebih jago dari saya, saya Cuma amu ngasih tau aja, kali aja ada yang gatau X3 **_**Ti amo, amore mio **_**itu artinya 'Aku cinta kau, cintaku,' *nah lo?* itu bahasa Itali, kalo **_**Ore, mo **_**itu bahasa jepang untuk 'Aku juga' xD**

**Yosh, doakan saya punya inspirasi bikin fic KHR lagi. Arrivederci!**


End file.
